THe InviTe
by sTitchEd016
Summary: ReaD Aang and Toph's weddinG invitEs! Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Water Tribe citizens all invited! :
1. FLASHBACK

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, the Last Airbender…but just u wait! Muahaha :P

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Dear Bumi_**

**_Hey! I'm getting married this spring! I never thought I'd find her but I did! She's my earthbending teacher. Her name is Toph, Toph Bei Fong. We met when we were about 12, at Gaoling. She's the daughter of a wealthy family, but she secretly competed in earthbending tournaments. Back then she was called the Blind Bandit, I kicked her butt once at Earth Rumble 6 and…she kicked me back (many times…) By the end of winter Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Iroh, and I will be visiting you there at Omashu, and I'll let you meet her…_**

_**She's kind and generous…**_

That night Sokka (according to him) caught the biggest fish he had ever caught. Katara and Sokka had just finished cooking the fish on the bonfire and called out to Aang and Toph who had came back from earthbending lessons.

"Aang! Toph! Dinner's ready!" Katara called.

"Better hurry up or you'll get squat!" Sokka said, sniffing their delicious dinner. "Mmmmm…come here ya' little fishy…"

From behind Toph finger-flicked the top of Sokka's head making his fish barbecue jump up and into Toph's mouth.

"Mmmmm…thanks Snoozles!" Toph said cheerfully.

_**She's also polite and well mannered…**_

Outside their lavish inn at Ba Sing Se, the boys were outside ready to attend a banquet set up by the Earth King. It was an occasion celebrating the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai and the restoration of the Earth Kingdom. Both boys wore traditional Earth Kingdom garments, which were fitted in green with gold adornments. It was sunset and the guys waited impatiently for the girls to get ready.

"How long does I take for them to put on make-up?!" Sokka whined, throwing his boomerang in the air. "C'mon…its just takes me 5 seconds tops! And I'm done!"

"You wear make-up?!" Aang said, with a look of horror.

"No! No! No! That's not what I meant!"

"Uh-hum!" The two boy's attention was caught as Toph cleared her throat.

"Yes…Aang Sokka does wear make-up" Katara inserted, giggling behind her golden fan.

The two girls were dressed in very elegant robes and had beautiful hairstyles. Katara had on a pale green kimono that had golden butterfly patterns down her skirt, and held a fan that had the same print on them. The waterbender's hair was done in a high ponytail that had golden trinkets on them (she kept her hair-loopies). Toph on the other hand, had on a dark green kimono with pink Sakura petals designes on her skirt, she had with her a pale green shaul to match it. Her hair was held up in a bun, similar to her normal hairstyle, except that her bangs were kept neat with a golden headband on top of her head.

"Woah!" Aang said, his jaw agape…and with a string of spit hanging…

"Hey…" Sokka nudged him by the shoulder, waking the Avatar. Aang tried to swallow his spit string back in, but airbended it on top of his head in stead.

"Uhhhmmm…" Katara said, scratching the back of her neck.

"That's gross Aang…" Sokka commented, bluntly.

Toph on the other hand eyed Aang with one eyebrow raised and smirked. She then raised her head slightly, preparing herself as she gathered all her saliva…and…and…spits it all out in a quick long shot at a bonsai behind the boys, leaving a chunk of it falling to the ground.

"BET YOU CANT SPIT THAT FAR! TWINKLE TOES!"

_**She's sweet and very sensitive…**_

"WAKE UP!!!"

"TRY HARDER TWINKLE TOES!!!"

"OUT OF MY WAY, SUGARQUEEN!!!"

"WELL, IF YOUR BIG, FAT, HEAD DID'NT GET IN THE WAY, THEN WE WOULD'VE GOTTEN HERE SOONER!!!"

"THAT WAS PATHETIC!!! AGAIN!!!"

"I'M BLIND?! WOAH!!! I DID'NT NOTICE!!!THANKS FOR TELLING ME THAT TWINKLE TOES!!!"

"HELLO!!!???ANYBODY THERE!!!???"

"MAN!!! SNOOZLES!!! EVEN APPA'S FASTER THAN YOU!!!"

"DAMN IT, TWINKLE TOES!!! DONTCHA EVER THINK?!"

_**Although she can't see it…she's very pretty…**_

Toph wasn't really sure what she was doing, but after hanging out with Katara at the Fancy Lady Day Spa, she's been quiet curious with all the girly stuff that preoccupied most females in the city.

"Okay…so…this one goes here…I guess…" Toph said grabbing the lipstick and slathering it all over her lips (with traces reaching her chin…hehehe…) She then took a brush and dipped the liquid eyeliner and gingerly traced her upper eyelid.

"Where's that stupid thing…" Toph felt around the table for a small box filled with pink blush. "Got it!"

She then took a large handful and rubbed it between her palms before placing them on her cheeks.

"AAAACCHHHOOOO!!!" The young girl then rubbed her nose, making it more pink.

"Hmmm…I'm done…" Though she cant really see what she looked like, she felt contented that she put on make-up without Katara's help.

That morning, Aang was out in the courtyard meditating and sensed someone step out.

"Morning twinkle toes, I feel like sparing…You up to the challenge?"

Aang turned around to face the Blind Bandit.

"Sure Toph, just let me…..WWWAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Aang fell backwards, shocked. "TOPH!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!!??!"

"AND WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!!!???" Toph answered, placing her hands on her hips. 

**_And the best thing is she loves me!!!_**

Aang led Toph into a small clearing in the middle of the forest. The area was dark, except for a few patches that were illuminated by groups of firebutterflies (N/A:made this 1 up!!! )

"Are we there yet?" Toph said impatiently.

"Almost" Aang replied cheerfully. After a few meters the young boy stopped in an empty grass area where trees circled in perfect symmetry. "Were here"

"Great twinkle toes…more trees" Toph said sarcastically.

"Uhhhmmm…Toph" Aang said, his voice almost a whisper and his head down to the ground. The blind girl turned around to face the Avatar, she sensed that he was very nervous. His legs were shaking constantly, and he kept playing with his fingers a lot. He then looked up at her shyly and took her hands.

Toph looked down, as she felt Aang's shaking hands. They were cold and sweaty. She looked at him, with confusion. Aang looked back at her sea-foam eyes and smiled.

"Toph…I…I…uhmmm…what I'm trying to say is that…uhh…I…I…"

"SPIT IT OUT!!!"

"I LOVE YOU TOPH!!!" Ang blurted out.

"Uhhhmmm…okay…" Toph said, giving Aang a weird look.

**_Hope you could come. Until next time…_**

_**-Aang-

* * *

**_

sTitchEd016: Waaahhh!!! Done finally! In case your wondering…this is a smorgasboard of stories…sort of a flashbash of Aang & Toph's childhood (age: 12 for both). Here, Aang is actually 17...As for King Bumi...I think he makes a good matchmaker for these two...(Ding2x I think an idea just started brewing...)


	2. BORING!

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA…well…yeah…Mike and Bryan do… 

As requested, this one's a Toph POV

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_

* * *

**Dear Mom and Dad,** _

**_I'm coming home…_ **

_**-Toph-**_

"There! Time to mail it!" I said, waving the paper around like a wet blanket.

"I think you need to add more to that, Toph" Katara said, after taking a look at my letter. Sure it was short, but knowing my parents, they'd probably be jumping through the roof!

"C'mon Sugarqueen! This is the kind of thing they have been waiting for years!"

I waved my arms around, making my point.

" I know, but don't you think you should put a little…I don't know…_meat_ on it? Its kind of flat."

"Sokka's got to you, hasn't he?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Just try it" Sokka had some effects on people, and it sure rubbed off on Sugarqueen here.

Katara leaned on the chair and waited for my hand to start writing. I sighed and just dipped my brush into the ink.

"Okei! Dear Mom and Dad…" I sticked out my tongue and thought of words to start with. Stuff on my head are just too jumbled up! I bet Sugarqueen's expecting something warm and fuzzy.

"Hmmm…" I brought the brush up to my chin, feeling its bristles on my skin.

"Toph, you got a little…never mind" I ignored her, thinking of something to say.

Mom and Dad I'm getting married! And guess who? It's the Avatar! Remember? The one who kidnapped me when I was 12! You always wanted a son-in-law who was honorable, didn't you? Well here he is! The world's greatest Ava- scratch that! The world's greatest Twinkle Toes!

I started to write down my thoughts on the scroll, as Katara started to read every word along the way. I felt her nod approvingly, and frown a bit, mid-way.

"Good. But you might wanna skip the whole kidnapping part and the Twinkle Toes bit."

"Well I'm all out! Any suggestions? My brains starting to rot." Looking down on the scroll, I started to make a small doodle of Appa. Starting to get boring here! Wonder what Twinkle Toes's doing? I feel like hanging out with him today.

"Hmmm…I know! Why don't you write some stuff about Twinkle- I mean Aang!"

"Hahaha!!! I got to you too!" Guess Sokka not the only influential one around here

"Get serious Toph, this is your wedding we're talking here" Sugarqueen's tweaked!

"Hehehe...I'll get serious"

"Alright then, tell you parents about the qualities of Aang…"

"He makes strings out of spit and doesn't change his shirt. Does that-"

"The _good_ qualities! About what a loyal husband he's going to be"

"You're the boss." I gave my arms a good stretch and yawned. When will this be over?!

"Now, list some good qualities of Aang that you like." Katara said pleasantly.

"Well, he's kind…and you know he'll always be there for you…"

"There you go! Keep on going…"

"He makes me laugh…and…"

"And he?" I looked straight at the paper and frowned.

"Does'nt take a bath, sometimes!"

"Toph!"

* * *

sTitcheD016: Thanks to dark row and NERF! Gives methe insentive to write better! T.Y.'s for the reviews! 


End file.
